The Walking Dorks
by Mr. Dusk
Summary: Years after away from home, Kevin travels back to Peach Creek and learns of zombie monsters that threaten him, his new companions, and the world. Discontinued.
1. Night of the Living Dorks (Part 1)

Late at night at the bus station in Apple Lake City, a young man with short red hair and green eyes wearing a dark green hoodie, baggy black jeans, and a backwards red baseball cap sat alone with a duffel bag slinged over his shoulder. Looking around, he sees that there weren't many people waiting for the bus to start loading passengers. He looked at his sport watch, the green glow saying 11:35 PM, the bus left at 11:45 so he still had some time left. The young man zipped open one of the duffel bag's pockets and took out a picture that was torn in half. On the half of the picture he had was a blonde girl who looked like she was kissing someone on the missing half of the picture. The young man knew who she was kissing, and it wasn't him. The young man sighed.

"_Dammit. Three years in the city and what do I have to show for it? Flunked out of lousy classes I didn't even need anyway, got fired at my lousy job where I was overworked and underpaid, and got evicted from my lousy apartment that was infested with cockroaches. Oh, and now I'm going back _there._ The one town I never wanted to set foot in again."_

The young man put the picture back into his duffel bag. He rubbed his temples to calm himself down.

"_'Go into the military!' my old man told me, 'Make something of yourself!' my old man told me. Only I didn't want to, no, _I _wanted to be a mechanic! To work on bikes and cars and stuff like that! Oh well, what's done is done and they told me that I could come back whenever I needed to."_

It was now time to get on the bus, the young man stood up and walked over to the bus. The young man put his bags in the bag compartment under the bus and showed the bus driver his ticket. The young man took an empty seat near the back of the bus and watched the other passengers get on. There wasn't that many. As the bus started moving, the young man leaned his head back and shut his eyes. Kevin Patton was coming home.

* * *

"_What the hell happened?"_

_"I think you hit someone! Someone was on the road!"  
_

_"Everybody calm down! Relax! I'll go have a look!"_

"_I'll call the police!"_

"_Just calm down! It might've been a coyote or something!"_

"_Hey, kid, you okay?"_

Kevin was shaken awake by a larger man, he had dark skin, short black hair, wore a navy blue dress shirt, jeans, and white sneakers.

"I think I hit my head. What's going on?" Kevin asked.

"Not sure, the bus driver hit something. He's checking it out right now. That crash was something else though." the man told him, "By the way, I'm Jerry. What's your name, kid?"

"Kevin, Kevin Patton. Ah, my friggin head..."

"Here kid, I got some aspirin. You don't got a concussion or anything, do ya?"

"Nah, nah I think I'm alright."

Kevin looked around the bus, aside from him and James, there were five other passengers on the bus. Kevin remembered that the bus driver was outside, so that made a total of seven of them. Jerry got up and walked to the front of the bus where another taller and older white man was at, the taller man was skinny, had blonde hair, blue eyes, wore glasses, a tan coat, gray pants, and brown boots. Nearby Kevin, an Asian girl around his age was trying to use her phone. The girl wore a green jacket, black shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes, she had hazel eyes and dark black hair with bobby pins in it that went to her lower neck. Thinking she was cute, Kevin slid over to the seat behind her.

"Hey, who are you callin'?" Kevin asked.

"The police, didn't you hear me?" the girl told him.

"Sorry, head kinda got hit so I was out of it."

"Oh, right..." The girl had the phone to her ear, waited a bit, then brought her phone to her face. "Great, there's no reception here. I hate the boonies..."

There was a yell from outside, "Hey! Someone give me a hand over here!"

Jerry and the skinny man walked out of the bus, they came back with the bus driver and they all carried what looked like a white teenage boy.

"Oh my God!" a chubby woman with long brown hair, brown eyes, and green scrubs on ran to the front of the bus.

"He's still alive, you can hear him breathing." the bus driver told her, the bus driver was a large man like Jerry but he was white and wore a blue uniform with a cap.

"Set him down easy now..." said the skinny man, they set the teenager down on a seat. The woman who looked like a nurse went to front.

"You need to lay him down straight, does anyone have any blankets?" the nurse asked.

"There's some in the back, hey you! Can you get those blankets up above?" the bus driver asked Kevin.

"Me? Uh, alright!" Kevin got out of his seat, and opened up the compartment above him. He grabbed the blankets and went over to the front.

"Thanks kid, can someone call an ambulance?"

"There's no reception out here." Emily told him.

"Damn, guess we're going to have to drive to a hospital."

"Oh come _on _man! I got places to be!" another girl yelled, this girl was skinny and had long blonde hair with some points dyed black, makeup, a red long T-shirt, short black pants, and black heels.

"Missy, I assure you that we'll get to your stop. We're stopping in Lemon Brook anyway, so we might as well have the common decency to bring this kid to the hospital." the bus driver told her. The girl sat in her seat and folded her arms. The bus driver started the bus and the bus began to move. The nurse and the skinny man stayed at the front with the injured teenager while Kevin and Jerry walked to the back where Emily and the other girl was.

"Is he alright?" Emily asked.

"I dunno, I didn't really get a good look at him." Kevin told her.

"I did, but he looked kinda weird." Jerry told her. The bus went up a hill, Lemon Brook was a bit further down the road from the bottom of the hill.

"Weird how?" Emily asked.

"Hard to say, it looked like he had some kind of bite mark on him that had been healed, he also didn't look too bad for a kid who just got hit by a bus going forty-five."

Kevin did remember that the teenager didn't look hurt, the nurse then yelled.

"He's waking up! Give him some room!"

Kevin, Jerry, and Emily looked towards the front of the bus. The skinny man had stepped back and held onto the seats of the bus to keep balance. The teenager's eyes opened up, but there was something off about them as they were blood red with no pupils. The teenager breathed heavily.

"It's okay, you're going to be fine, just-"

The teenager grabbed hold of the nurse and took a bite out of her left shoulder, the nurse screamed out as blood came flowing out of the bite.

"What the hell?" yelled the bus driver as the teenager lunged at him. The bus driver lost control of the bus and it went off-road and downhill. Everyone on the bus started to panic as the bus headed for Lemon Brook's abandoned gag factory. Kevin then realized that the back of the bus had an emergency exit, so he got up from his seat and made his way to it. Jerry realized what he was doing, and went to the back too. Kevin managed to open up the emergency exit, "Come on!" he yelled at the others. Jerry passed Kevin and jumped out, Kevin held onto the back seat and helped drag Emily and the other girl to the exit. Kevin saw the nurse attacking the skinny man who called out for help, but Kevin saw that the factory was coming up fast and he had to jump out just before they crashed into it.

Kevin hit the ground hard. He was helped up by Jerry and Emily.

"You alright kid?" Jerry asked.

"Still in one piece." Kevin told him.

The bus had crashed right into the gag factory, taking out a part of the wall.

"My stuff!" yelled the other girl who ran towards the wreckage, Jerry grabbed her, "Wait!"

"Are you insane? Let go of me, you stupid nigger!"

"Look!" Emily pointed at the back of the bus, the other four people that were in there staggered out. They all had red eyes with no pupils, and they all breathed heavily.

"I dunno what happened to them, but that's what that kid looked like when he bit that nurse." Emily inspected.

"That nurse also attacked that skinny guy, so they'll probably come at us if we go down there." Kevin told them, "Does anyone have something they could use as a weapon?" he then asked. Nobody had anything, Kevin sighed. "Then going down there is too dangerous, we should get out of here."

"Hey, Lemon Brook is just a walk away. It should be a lot safer." Jerry pointed out. There was a mutual agreement that it would be better than being out in the open, and the four started to head for Lemon Brook.

* * *

On the road, Emily tried her phone again. The phone said 2:38 AM and had zero bars. "Still no reception. Dammit, why did I have to get the _cheap _service provider?" ahead of Emily, Kevin walked at a brisk pace, next to the girl he didn't get a name for yet. "So, I didn't catch your name." he told her, trying to be smooth.

"No, I guess you didn't." the girl told him.

"Well, I'm Kevin. Kevin Patton."

"Like I give a shit."

"Alright, no need to get agitated. So what's your name?"

"What are you? A pervert? My name's none of your fucking business."

"_Oh great, another one of _those_ girls..." _Kevin thought to himself as he walked away from her.

"So, do you even _have _a name? Or should we just call you 'that bitch' from now on?" Emily asked.

The other girl turned around and slapped Emily, "Bitch, don't _you _don't talk to me like that!"

"Hey, hey! Knock it off!" Kevin told her, putting a hand on her shoulder, the girl elbowed Kevin in the gut. Kevin wasn't expecting that, and fell back.

"Don't touch me motherfucker! _You're_ not the boss of me!"

"Uh..children?" Jerry announced, the others ignored him.

"Jesus Christ, all I wanted to do was get out of this fucking state, I didn't want to get caught up in all this bullshit!" the girl yelled.

"Children..."

"Well, that doesn't mean you have to act like a bitch. You know, you didn't HAVE to come with us, we could've just LET you go try your luck with those monsters!" Emily yelled at her.

"Children, maybe we could talk about this later..."

"Shut the FUCK up! And don't call us children! I'm fucking _eighteen_! I'm a fucking _adult_!" the other girl screamed. Kevin got his wind back, and got up, and saw what was ahead.

"Holy shit..."

In front of the four was a mass of people. Maybe over a hundred. They all had red eyes with no pupils and they were all groaning. A small group of them started headed towards the four. Kevin only thought of one thing to say: "Run!"

The four ran around the group of red-eyed people, there was a lot of them in the city. At one point, there was another group of them that blocked the way forward and the four couldn't go back. "There!" Jerry pointed to an alley and the four ran down it, coming to a fence and a door. The door was locked, "Stand back!" Kevin told the others, he backed up, hunched forward, and ran into the door in a tackle, it budged a bit.

"Let me help!" Jerry backed up with Kevin, and the two tackled the door together. The red-eyes were now coming down the alley.

"Hurry up you idiots! They're coming!" yelled the other girl.

Kevin and Jerry charged at the door, this time it busted open. Emily and the other girl ran in and Kevin and Jerry shut the door.

"Find something to block it!" Kevin yelled as he and Jerry pushed themselves against the door. The door started to bang with the red-eyed people behind it.

"Okay! Be right back!" Emily ran further into the building they were in, she yelled back, "I found a table!"

"Bring it over here, fast!"

"I can't move it that fast by myself! Its too heavy!"

"Yo, I got this, you get that table." Jerry told Kevin. Kevin nodded, and helped Emily bring the table to the door. Jerry got out of the way and the three shoved the table against the door. Kevin and Emily found that they were in a bar, and grabbed bar stools and other various items to block the door. The red-eyes still banged on the door, trying to get in.

"Do you think that'll hold them?" Kevin asked.

"Not sure, where did that other girl go?" Jerry asked.

"She ran into the bathroom." Emily told them. The three went to the bathroom where the other girl went into. The door was locked. Emily knocked on the door.

"Go away!" yelled the girl who had locked herself in.

"We blocked the door, we're safe from those things!" Kevin yelled back.

"I don't care! Go away! I don't want to be a part of this!"

"What, you think shutting yourself inside the crapper will help you?" Jerry asked.

"Shut up! Just stay away from me! I don't-huh? AAAAH! One of them's in here! Help! HELP!"

The grisly sounds of a sturggle, including the ripping of flesh, screams of pain, and grunts of whatever was attacking the girl, came from inside the bathroom. A pool of blood started to ooze out from under the door. Jerry covered his mouth, and went to the other side of the bar and threw up. Kevin and Emily stared at the blood.

"...think we could've helped her?" Kevin asked.

"...best not to think about it." Emily told him.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Night of the Living Dorks (Part 2)

The front door of the bar was locked, and pretty much all the windows were boarded up. This somehow kept the red-eyes outside. The three rested on bar stools and kept quiet as the monsters banged on the glass. The banging soon stopped, and sounds of the red-eyes walking away was heard.

Kevin released a sigh of relief, "You guys think it's safe here? For the moment?" Kevin asked, keeping his voice down.

"Probably, but this is bad, I think we're trapped." Jerry told Kevin.

"Hey, don't say that. There has to be a way out." Emily told Jerry.

The three sat in silence for awhile, until Jerry broke the ice, "So uhh...I take it you two are students?" he asked.

"I used to be, I had a football scholarship at Apple Lake University, but they kept making me take a lot of BS classes just so the college could fill its pockets. I ended up dropping out." Kevin answered, "I also had a part time job at Wally World where I got fired because someone said I was stealing from the cash registers."

"That really sucks." Emily commented.

"Yeah, I know. Without the little money I got from it, I couldn't pay for my rent and I got kicked out of my apartment. Decided I had to move back in with my parents. Yeah I know, I'm pathetic."

"It's alright, you're still young. Pretty damn impressive that you managed to live on your own." Jerry told him. "I never really left home until I was twenty-four, how old are you?"

"I'm turning twenty-one in a couple of weeks."

"Damn kid, some party that's gonna be."

"So what about you? What's your story?"

"Well, the name's Jerry Fine. I went to Apple Lake City for a job but the position was already quote, unquote 'filled'. Figured I'd head back North, I hate the South sometimes. Not much else to say about myself, what about you girlie?"

"I'm Emily Wong, I was studying criminal justice at ALU for a bit but now I'm currently on break from classes. My academic adviser said that I was working too hard. So I decided to head home, and then all this happened."

"What the hell do you think is going on anyway?" Kevin asked. "I mean, is this a dream? Am I still asleep on the bus? Did the bus crash and I'm in a coma?"

"If it is a dream, then it's pretty damn impressive since because I seem to be having it too." said Jerry.

"I'm gonna go way out on a limb and suggest that this is really happening. If it is, then we need a plan." Emily figured.

"Okay, first we need to find a vehicle like a car or truck, then we should find a low populated area." Kevin figured.

"Low populated?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, seeing that all those dorks or whatever are outside, and the fact that Lemon Brook has over fifty thousand people, it's a pretty good bet that with a lower population, there's bound to be fewer of those dorks."

Emily looked at Kevin in confusion, "Dorks?"

"Yeah, it's something I used to say a lot to a bunch of idiots who bothered people."

"It sounds kinda stupid."

"Yeah, well, whatever."

"Where do ya'll think we can find a car?" Jerry asked.

"I dunno, we should find a place where we can see the town. Can't see a damn thing with these boarded up windows..." Kevin tried to think for a bit.

"How about the roof? This bar must have an upper level where we can get to the roof, and from there we can see the city better." Emily suggested.

"Eh, it's worth a shot." Kevin got up and walked over to where the three came in. He saw some stairs leading upwards. "Guys, over here!" Emily and Jerry came over and saw the stairs. The three walked up the stairs to see a door at the top of them. This door was locked.

"Aw not this shit again..." Kevin groaned.

"Hold on, let me get this." Emily told him, she took out a bobby pin from her hair, squatted down, and picked the lock, unlocking the door.

"Whoa, where'd you learn to do that?" Jerry asked.

"Let's just say I used to run with a rough crowd. I'd rather not talk about it, if that's okay." Emily opened the door, behind it was a short pudgy man with brown eyes behind his glasses who was sitting behind a desk and cocking a Remington Model 1100 shotgun.

"FREEZE!" this man yelled out, his gun pointed at the three. All of them froze. "Who are ya? What are you doing here?" the man demanded to know.

"Hold your fire! We're human!" Kevin yelled. The man took a deep breath.

"Whew...sorry about that." the man got up, still holding the shotgun but not aiming it at the three. "I thought you were one of 'em. The name's Joe by the way, I own this bar." Joe motioned for the three to come into the room and he shut the door.

"What's going on in this town?" Jerry asked.

"Hold on," Joe locked the door, Kevin saw that even though Joe had a full head of black hair and a bit of a scruffy beard, he seemed to be much older than he looked. Joe wore a brown coat, a white dirty A-shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. "I don't have a clue. By the time I noticed something was wrong, the entire city was infested with zombies!"

"Wait, did you just say 'zombies'?" Emily asked, Joe walked to a window and pointed outside.

"Well, take a look out there! If those ain't zombies, what would you call 'em?" he asked.

_"Dorks." _Kevin thought, he went to look out the window. He saw the dorks walking to a semi-truck where a woman was on top of it.

"There's been more an' more of 'em since last night. Now, they're all that's out there."

The woman on top of the semi-truck had some sort of handgun, she started shooting at the dorks that were climbing up.

"'All that's out there'? You mean to say everyone's dead?" Jerry asked.

The woman ran out of bullets, and threw the empty gun at one of the dorks that got on top of the semi-truck.

"Nah, not everyone. Some of 'em are holed up in their homes waitin' for the military to come an' rescue 'em. Others simply ran off the first chance they got, like my son, I probably should've listened to him when he asked me to leave town with him. Hell, I would be out of here right now if my car wasn't havin' problems..."

Kevin looked away at the horror he was seeing, "You have a car?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, but the hunk of junk won't start. I was gonna have my buddy Jim look at it, but I guess he won't be able to now."

"Where is it? Maybe I could take a look at it?"

"In the garage, it's in the back. Here, I'll show you."

Joe led the three out of the office and into the liquor room that was full of alcohol in bottles and even wine casks. There, Jon opened another door to reveal a flight of stairs that led downwards. Jerry took notice of the selection of bourbon.

"Um...hey Joe? Do you mind if I uh..." Jerry asked, pointing at a bottle of bourbon.

"Yeah go ahead, doubt I'd get many other customers anytime soon. Only one though, I'm bringing some others with me."

"Oh hell yeah!" Jerry grabbed the bottle, "I haven't had any of this in a long time!"

Emily then got an idea, "Do you think I could have some alcohol too?"

Joe looked over Emily a bit, "Aren't you a little bit too young to be drinkin'?"

"I don't want to drink it, I want to see if I can cook up some fire bombs..."

"Fire bombs? You mean, like, Molotov cocktails?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I might be able to put together a few. Do you have any vodka or rum?"

"I might have a few of 'em, let me see..." Joe looked over his alcohol and got out a small number of bottles.

"I don't mix many drinks with 'em, so I don't really stock up on them much." Joe told her, Emily took the few bottles.

"This will probably be enough, excuse me for a bit..." Emily went back into the office, taking a few empty bottles with her.

"I'm gonna stay up here too, keep an eye on the door and all." Jerry said as he went into the office too. Joe led Kevin down the stairs, at the bottom was a garage where a gold colored 1997 Cutlass Supreme Oldsmobile was parked.

"Damn thing won't start, I think it's the ignition system." Joe told him. Kevin opened up the hood and took a look.

"I'll see what I can do, got any tools?" Joe pointed out at a toolbox off to the side,

* * *

Upstairs, Jerry was looking out the window, drinking a bit of bourbon. The dorks outside were now heading towards the mall in Lemon Brook. "What do you make of all of this?" Jerry asked Emily, Emily was finishing up on making her Molotov cocktails.

"No idea, maybe some kind of government-made biohazard escaped?" she suggested. "That's almost always how it is in the movies."

"You don't think, that maybe, this is an act of God?"

"I think the jury would have a hard time believing that..."

Jerry looked away from the window, and at Emily, "I wouldn't really know this, but wouldn't oil or gasoline work better for that stuff?"

"Yeah, but we don't have that kind of supply here. Need to use what we have, you know?" Jerry nodded, understanding. He tightened the cap on the bourbon bottle, and set it on the desk, not drinking anymore to keep a more clear head. Joe came back upstairs.

"The kid said he needed some time, he says he should have it working in a couple of-"

Suddenly, there was banging on the office door. Jerry went up to the door, and heard heavy breathing. "It's those things! They're just outside!" he said in a hushed voice.

Joe was confused, "What the hell, I thought they walked away from here?"

"They must be the ones from the bathroom!" Emily figured.

"Oh shit! I forgot about them!" Jerry stepped away from the door, Emily grabbed the bottles from the desk and Jerry moved the desk to prop it against the door. There was more banging on the door. "Did Kevin get the car started?"

"I just told you, he said it'd take a couple of minutes!" Joe told him, the three backed up from the door.

Emily turned towards Joe, "How long will that door hold? We don't have much else to barricade it with!"

"I don't know, I've never had zombies try and break into my office before." Joe told her. There was more banging on the door, until a hole was made and a hand broke through. "Damn cheap door with its damn cheap wood!"

Jerry eyed Joe's shotgun, "You know how to use that thing?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I never shot at a person before. Other than that hunting accident..." Joe told him. The hole in the door started to get bigger.

"Well, it's a shotgun, the blast from it will at least push them back, right?"

"Yeah, maybe." The hole in the door got big enough for the two dorks to break in, Jerry and Emily saw the girl from earlier who locked herself inside the bathroom, she had a healed up face that looked like it was ripped apart.

"Shoot them! Shoot them!" Jerry yelled. Joe aimed the shotgun and pulled the trigger. The shotgun clicked, but nothing happened.

"Well I'll be damned, I forgot to load it." Joe said out loud. The dorks started climbing inside.

"YOU WHAT?" The dorks were now inside the office, the three quickly went into the liquor room and blocked the door with a wine cask. "What do you mean you forgot to load it?" Jerry asked.

"Shit, I dunno! Hold on, I got some slugs..." Joe reached into his pocket and got out a few shotgun slugs, he started to load up the shotgun. Emily went over to the stairs and yelled down, "Kevin! Did you get that car working yet?"

"Just about! Give me about two minutes!" Kevin yelled back up.

"We don't have two minutes!"

"I'm working as fast as I can! Just hold out for a bit longer!"

There was banging on the door to the liquor room. Joe handed the shotgun to Jerry, "I need to get my stuff ready to move! You keep an eye on that door!" Joe grabbed a crate and started filling it with bottles of alcohol. Jerry looked at the shotgun, "What? But I've never used a gun before!""It's not that hard! Just don't point it at anything you don't want to shoot!" Joe carried the crate filled with alcohol downstairs, Emily and Jerry watched the door as the banging got louder.

Jerry looked over at Emily, "Well uhh, hey, you'd better get downstairs too, just in case those things break in."

"You sure you want to be alone when that happens?" Emily asked.

"If they go after you, you'd get in the way of the shotgun blast, I'll hold down here, you get going alright?"

Emily nodded, and carried the molotovs she made downstairs. Kevin was still under the hood, fixing up the car. Kevin then got his head out and said, "Alright, try it now!"

Joe was in the front seat, he turned the key in the ignition. The car turned on and the engine started. Joe smiled, "Holy shit! It's a goddamn miracle! Let's get going!"

There were then shots fired upstairs, Kevin, Joe, and Emily looked up the stairs. Jerry came running down with the shotgun, "I got one! I GOT ONE!" Jerry yelled as he ran down, Kevin slammed the hood of the car and got into the front passenger's seat, Emily and Jerry got in the back. They saw that the other dork was coming down the stairs.

"FLOOR IT! FLOOR IT!" Kevin yelled.

"Alright, let me open the garage door. Good thing I had this installed…" Joe pushed a button that was in his car and the garage door opened, revealing the streets that now only a few dorks were in, Joe hit the gas and the car flew out of the garage, and went down the road, ramming into some of the dorks that were in the streets.

* * *

The car gained speed as it drove away from the town and onto the country road that the bus was on not long ago. Less and less dorks were on the road, the clock in the car said 5:08 in light blue digits. The four breathed a sigh of relief.

"You guys alright?" Kevin asked.

"I was haulin' ass, I can't believe I shot one of them dorks in the face!" Jerry yelled.

"You didn't get bit or anything, did you?" Emily asked him.

"No way! I shot one, they got knocked back, and I ran downstairs!" Jerry told her.

"Well, at least my car is working, and best of all, I got my booze!" Joe told them.

"Oh shit, I forgot my bourbon…" Jerry said in a low voice.

* * *

The car drove along the country road. Emily and Jerry soon went to sleep, exhausted from the whole ordeal. Joe kept driving, Kevin stayed awake. "So, where are we going?" Kevin asked.

"I figure we head to Peach Creek. My son, Joseph, he told me that he and his girlfriend were heading there."

"Good idea, it has a lower population so there might be less dorks there. So why did your son and his girlfriend head over there?"

"Well, you see, my son is a police officer. He told me that there was a strange case, involving a homeless man who attacked people by biting them. In the end, he and a few other officers had to resort to shooting the homeless man down when he attacked an officer tryin' to arrest him. The case scared his girlfriend Becky, and the two decided to visit her parents in Peach Creek. Not long after that, all of this started to happen."

Kevin nodded, he looked back to see Emily and Jerry still asleep. Kevin himself looked outside to see the sun starting to rise.

"It's still a couple of hours until Peach Creek, why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake ya up when we get there."

Kevin looked back at Joe and nodded, Kevin leaned his head back and shut his eyes. Unaware that soon enough, he would be faced with more danger. At least for now, he can rest.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Braindorks

**Previously on The Walking Dorks…**

_As the bus started moving, the young man leaned his head back and shut his eyes. Kevin Patton was coming home._

_"What the hell happened?"_

_"I think you hit someone! Someone was on the road!"_

_"It's okay, you're going to be fine, just-"_

_The teenager grabbed hold of the nurse and took a bite out of her left shoulder, the nurse screamed out as blood came flowing out of the bite._

_"...think we could've helped her?"_

_"...best not to think about it."_

_"Well, the name's Jerry Fine."_

_"I'm Emily Wong,"_

_"Yeah, seeing that all those dorks or whatever are outside, and the fact that Lemon Brook has over fifty thousand people, it's a pretty good bet that with a lower population, there's bound to be fewer of those dorks."_

_"Dorks?"_

_"Yeah, it's something I used to say a lot to a bunch of idiots who bothered people."_

_"Wait, did you just say 'zombies'?"_

_"Well, take a look out there! If those ain't zombies, what would you call 'em?"_

_"FLOOR IT! FLOOR IT!"_

_Joe hit the gas and the car flew out of the garage, and went down the road, ramming into some of the dorks that were in the streets._

_"It's still a couple of hours until Peach Creek, why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake ya up when we get there."_

* * *

_Kevin was looking down the sights of a Colt Python and aimed it at an empty bottle._

"_Okay! You got it! Now, hold it steady…"_

_Kevin held the gun steady._

"_Alright, now take a deep breath…"Kevin took a deep breath, he felt hands covering his ears._

"_Fire!"_

_Kevin pulled the trigger, the magnum went off and the bottle shattered._

"_Hooah! You got it!" Kevin's dad picked Kevin up._

"_That's my little soldier! You showed that glass bastard who's boss!"_

_Kevin didn't say anything._

"_Kevin? Kevin?"_

* * *

Kevin woke up, Joe was lightly shaking him.

"Kevin, you up?"

Kevin rubbed his eyes, his dream of a distant memory lurked through his mind.

"Are we there?" Kevin tiredly asked.

"No, but you might want to take a look."

Kevin looked through the windshield, there was a trailer on the road. Grafitti was all over it.

"**GO AWAY!"**

**"TURN BACK!"**

**"NO RED-EYES!"**

**"STAY OUT!"**

**"FECK OFF!"**

There was more graffiti, but that was pretty much the gist of it. Emily and Jerry had woken up before Kevin.

"What's a trailer doing out here?" Emily asked.

"That's what I want to know." Kevin had an idea where the trailer came from.

"Hey look! The highway!" Jerry pointed up at the highway, it was full of stopped or crashed cars. At the bottom of the ramp, two trailers were blocking the exit.

"This does not bode well." Joe told the others.

"We'll have to keep our guard up." Kevin assured the others.

Joe drove around the trailer, and headed for the central shopping district. The streets were empty, no dorks, no trailers, no cars, no people, nothing. The stores looked abandoned, some ransacked.

"What's going on? Where is everybody?" Kevin asked as he stuck his head out the window to look around.

Then there was a loud noise that came from the local drugstore.

The doors to the to the store burst open, and a young pale skinny man wearing a lab coat and a black beanie cap carrying various bottles of medication ran out followed by a bald young black man wearing a grey sweater who turned back and shot at something with a S&W .45.

The two of them looked familiar.

"Make room! Stop the car!"

Kevin stuck his head out the window, "Double-D! Jonny! Over here!"

The two young men looked at the car, and ran over. Kevin, Jerry, and Emily made room in the car for them to get in.

"Kevin? Is that you?" asked the one who was called Double-D.

"Yeah, it's me, the hell is going on?"

Then, a small group of dorks came walking out of the drugstore.

"What are we waitin' for? Go!" yelled the one called Jonny as the dorks got closer.

Joe floored it, and drove past the dorks.

"Thank you so much, how can we ever repay you?" asked Double-D.

"Telling us what's going on here would be a start, we thought this place would be safer." Emily told him.

"Oh, right, um, first, can you bring us to the school? I'll explain everything there. I'll point the way."

Kevin introduced everyone as Joe drove according to Double-D's directions, after a bit of driving the car reached the school where a police officer around with a Browning Hi-Power stopped them. This officer looked a bit older than Kevin, and wore a tan Lemon Brook uniform.

"Hold on! Who are you!" the cop demanded.

Joe stuck his head out, "Joseph? Is that you?"

"Dad? Dad! You're okay!" The cop ran over and Joe got out of the car, the two of them hugged each other for a brief moment.

"Oh thank God, I thought I'd never see you again!"

Everyone else got out of Joe's car, they gathered by Joe and Joseph. Joseph looked over at Double-D and Jonny.

"It's good to see you're still among the living, did you find the stuff?"

Edd nodded, he handed the medication to Jonny.

"Jonny, can you bring these supplies to May?"

"Sure thing, I'll see y'all later." Jonny went into the school.

"So what's with the school?" Kevin asked.

"Will everyone come inside? I'll try to explain…"

* * *

Inside the school, Kevin and his group followed Double-D while Joe and Joseph stayed outside to talk.

"It all started around a week ago." Double-D started as he led the group through the empty halls of the school.

"The county police found a dead body, over by the dam on the outskirts of town. The condition of the body was, to say the least, interesting as the body had nary a scratch on it. Even though it looked like he was shot with bullets going through him due to the holes in his clothes."

"I never heard about this, and I read the newspaper." Jerry told Double-D.

"Well, the police didn't want anyone to panic, we hardly get many unusual dead bodies. I only know of it because…well…"

"Yeah? Why?" Emily asked.

"I'm a coroner, and pathologist. They handed the body to me and I couldn't pronounce it legally dead."

"How come?" Kevin asked.

"Because he wasn't dead."

The three looked at Double-D with confused looks.

"It's hard to explain, the body wouldn't move, it even smelled dead, but after I pronounced it dead and prepared autopsy, it started breathing. I had him sent to ICU. Later, that body started attacking people, and soon enough, everyone was turning into anthropophagi!"

"You mean they started to eat each other?" Emily asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?"

The others looked at one another.

"What happened after that?" Kevin asked.

"Then…the first attack happened." Double-D's voice went low.

"They started to be everywhere. Many people began turning into those red-eyed things. Even my own parents! Most people grabbed their stuff and drove away in different directions, and the red-eyes followed them."

"We call them 'dorks'." Kevin told Double-D.

"Why on Earth that name of all things?"

"I dunno, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Anyway, is that where everyone went? What about Nazz? Is she still alive?"

"Nazz...well…you're not gonna like it."

"Who's Nazz?" Emily asked.

"She's a friend, she…well…do you mind if I tell you later?"

"I want to know now, is she here?" Kevin asked.

Double-D took a deep breath. "Well, have you all seen the trailers around town?"

"It's hard to miss them." Jerry answered.

"Well…that was Eddy's doing."

"EDDY?" Kevin's voice louder, fueled with a hint of anger.

"Yes…in the aftermath of the first attack, Eddy gathered a bunch of people - mostly young adults - and gave them all the idea of building a barricade in the trailer park, and to wait there until the whole thing blew over."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Jerry commented.

"Well, Eddy's way of being in charge is very questionable, he's kicked out people who wouldn't live up to his standards, and some of the people who were in charge of setting up the barriers ended up getting attacked by the few red-eyes that lingered around here."

"That's horrible, he's like a tyrant…" Emily commented.

"Actually, he's more like a cult leader. Nobody in his camp will dare to stand against him because most of them really believe that he saved their lives by shutting them in there."

"So, I'm guessing Nazz is in there, and you got kicked out too?" Kevin asked.

Edd nodded, "Yes she is, and I couldn't agree with Eddy kicking people out to fend for themselves for being hurt, or sick. So he had me leave too. Many of us who got kicked out managed to find our way here to this school…though we lost most of them."

"How many are you left?" Jerry asked.

"About seven, and now you four showed up." Edd answered.

"Double-D, who else made it?" Kevin asked.

"Well, you've seen Jonny. May is here too, she's in the nurse's office keeping track of the medical supplies. Rolf is here, but he's in grief and is very depressed, he lost his family and farm and they were very important to him. Jimmy and his parents weren't even here, they're supposedly in Europe for vacation. Lee is in the trailer park with Eddy and Nazz. The others…well…they didn't make it."

"Even Ed? I'd think that out of all of us, he would know more about how to survive the zombie apocalypse."

"Ed…well…"

"How did he die?" Jerry asked.

"It's a bit sad, it happened after the first attack. One of those things got Sarah, his younger sister. I took a look at her and I saw that she was slowly turning into one of those things. I couldn't lie to Ed, so I told him she wouldn't make it."

"Oh dear." Emily said softly.

"Ed took Sarah and walked away from town. His eyes…they looked so empty. Like he had lost all hope and desire to live on. His parents were gone too."

Everyone quieted down, they finally reached the cafeteria. Kevin saw Rolf who had tanned skin, blue hair, a brown coat, and baggy jeans, he looked as though he hadn't eaten in days. There was also an older woman wearing a black and brown Sunday outfit, there was also a younger lady who wore a pink floral dress with her hair up in a ponytail. The young lady walked up to Double-D and Kevin.

"Dr. Eddward! You're back! Did you get the medication?"

"Yes, May should have them by now."

"Oh thank God, and thank God you're okay! I was worried you'd get hurt or worse out there!"

"I'm alright, I ran into an old friend." Double-D motioned to Kevin.

"That's wonderful! It's great to see more people alive! Excuse me," the lady left the room. Kevin looked over at Double-D.

"Who's that?" Kevin asked.

"Rebecca Petit, that's her mother back there. Her boyfriend is that police officer from earlier."

Kevin looked back at Rolf.

"Is Rolf going to be alright?"

"I told you, he's suffering from depression which is the fourth stage of grief. He hasn't eaten or said much in the past few days. He'll come to accept it sooner or later, just give him time."

"Hey, do you have any food?" Jerry asked.

"We have plenty in the kitchen, but it's mostly leftover from the school. Just a warning."

"That's alright, I haven't eaten in hours so I'm willing to eat anything." Jerry walked to the kitchen.

"Me too, actually." Emily added as she walked after him.

Kevin was also hungry, so he followed too. Double-D left the cafeteria. There was actually a good supply of food, and the electricity still worked so the three managed to heat up a meal. Though, it was still school food, so it wasn't really that filling or healthy.

Kevin sat next to Rolf, who looked like he was starring off into the distance.

"Hey Rolf, it's me, Kevin. How have you been?"Rolf didn't say anything, he kept starring off into the distance, lost in thought. He was looking out a window.

"Rolf? Can you hear me?" Rolf's eyes looked at Kevin, Rolf nodded.

"Are you okay?"Rolf shook his head.

"Okay dude, do you want to be alone?"Rolf nodded.

"Alright, well, I'm here for you if you need me. Just sayin'."

Rolf nodded.

* * *

After eating, Kevin got up and left the cafeteria to talk to Double-D. On the way he saw Jonny cleaning his gun with a 2x4 Plank with a smiley face next to him.

"Hey Kevin." Jonny called out.

Kevin looked over, "Hey Jonny, how are you holding up?"

"Alright, Plank knew that Eddy couldn't be trusted so we came here after everything went crazy."

"What about your parents?"

"Plank says not to think about that." Jonny looked over at Plank who just smiled.

"Oh, sorry man."

"It's alright, Plank says that they're returned to nature already, so I don't have to worry about them."

The conversation having grown awkward, Kevin decided to leave it at that and say goodbye. He walked to the nurse's office, and heard voices inside.

"_Is she sedated?"_

_"Yeah, somehow the drugs worked. Dunno sure how long she will stay under though."_

"_Then I'll have to work as fast as I can."_

Kevin opened the door, Double-D and a girl with long blonde hair were talking to each other. The blonde haired girl wore a dirty white jacket and dirty red jeans.

"Kevin? It is you!" The blonde said.

"Hey May, what were you guys talking about?" Kevin asked.

Double-D scratched the back of his head, "Well, you may need to know…follow me."

Kevin followed Double-D to the back of the nurse's office where a curtain was drawn, Double-D opened the curtain to reveal a girl tied up to a bed. Her arms and legs bound, she wore ripped up clothes, and was not moving.

"…Marie?"

"Take a look." Edd went over to the girl's head and opened up her eye. It was fully red.

"She's a dork?"

"Yes, well…I'm studying her."

"Studying?" Edd took out a scalpel.

"I didn't want her to fully die yet, I wanted to see if there was anything still functioning."

"Alright…but before that, do you know what happened to my parents? Did they get away?"

Edd shook his head, "Sorry Kevin, I'm not sure. Everything happened so fast, I didn't notice what happened at your house. I didn't see them in the trailer park so they may have left."

"Alright, I'm gonna go see for myself."

"Are you sure about that? It's dangerous out there."

"Double-D, it's me, Kevin, remember? I used to be the captain of both the football and basketball team and the P.E. assistant? I can take care of myself, plus I got a good grip on the area, and there won't be that many dorks out there."

"I really wish you stopped calling them that."

"Whatever, I'll see ya later."

"Be careful Kevin!" May called to him as Kevin left the nurse's office.

"You sure about going alone?" Kevin nearly jumped when he saw Emily standing there.

"Did you hear that?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I heard, so you're going out alone?"

"It's just to go to my house, it's not that far away. I'll be back soon." Kevin turned to leave.

"Need someone to watch your back?"

Kevin turned back to Emily, "No, you'd just get in the way. And I don't want to be responsible for-"

"You don't have to worry about me." Emily had her arms folded.

Kevin shook his head,"Yeah, I do. Look, I'll be right back, just stay here with the others. It'll be a lot safer."

Kevin left before Emily could say anymore.

Outside, Joseph, Joe, and Rebecca were talking."Canada?" Joe asked.

"Think about it, those zombies can't be too resilient to the cold, they'd probably freeze up there if not be slowed down by all the snow. With the hope that there's still cities up there, we'd probably have a better chance of survival." Joseph explained.

"Amazing! You're so right, my clever man." Rebecca told him.

Kevin sneaked away without being seen by the three, and he started running towards his house.

* * *

There wasn't any dorks in the suburbs, the whole place was eerily quiet with the abandoned houses. Kevin made it back to the familiar cul-de-sac that he spent a good chunk of his childhood in. He found his house, his dad's Toyota Tacoma still there. Kevin went up to the door, and then remembered that he left the keys to the house in his duffel bag.

"Damnit…wait…"

Kevin walked to the mailbox in front of the house and opened it, he felt around the back of the inside. He found the spare key to the house."Awesome, he still keeps it there." Kevin walked up to the house again, he used the key to unlock the door. Kevin walked inside.

"Hello?" Kevin called. No answer.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Still no answer.

Kevin walked into the living room and saw a horrifying sight. His mother was on the couch, laying down, shot in the temple. Past the couch was the open door to his parent's bedroom. Kevin quietly walked into it, and saw his father who was sprawled out on the bed, a Colt Python to his head. Seeing the site made Kevin sick. He ran into the bathroom, turned on sink, and washed his face, trying to wake up from this nightmare. But he didn't wake up. He fell to the floor, and put his arms over his head in anguish.

He didn't notice the heavy breathing of the dork that had gotten inside.

The dork lunged at Kevin, and grabbed hold of him. Kevin struggled with it, trying not to let the dork bite him, and the dork was shot in the head.

"…and that's why you never leave without a crew."

Kevin looked up to see Joseph, followed by Emily.

"You alright?" Joseph asked as he helped Kevin up.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm alright. Thanks." Kevin got to his feet.

"Save your thanks, that was reckless and stupid. What do you think would've happened if your girlfriend didn't tell me that you ran off?"

"Wait, girlfriend?" Kevin looked puzzled.

"We're not a couple." Emily told Joseph. Joseph scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, my mistake, sorry about that. Look, next time you might not be so lucky and I won't be here to help you out. So what the hell are you doing here?" Joseph asked.

"This is my house…there's nobody here." Kevin's voice was low, filled with regret and sorrow. The others understood.

* * *

Kevin led the other two into the basement of his house, "My dad used to be in the Marines, he might have some hardware we could use." In the basement, the three found a gun safe with a combination lock.

"Do you know the combination?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Kevin went up to the safe and entered in the four-digit combination, which was the date of his birthday, his father showed him how to open it many times. The gun safe held an M16, an AK-47, a Remington Model 11 Riot Gun, a Winchester Model 94 rifle, a couple of handguns and plenty of ammunition.

"Please don't take this the wrong way Kevin, but I think your dad may have been a little nuts." Emily told him.

"It's alright, he was."

* * *

Kevin got the keys to his dad's Toyota Tacoma, and the three drove back to the school. It was starting to get late in the afternoon. When they got back, Joseph called a meeting in the cafeteria.

Everyone gathered into the cafeteria, Kevin sat next to Rolf and Emily. Edd sat next to May. Jonny just sat by himself with Plank. Rebecca, her mother, Jerry, and Joe sat together. Joseph stood in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Okay, some of you may already know this, but I've been planning traveling to Canada since I feel that it would be safer there. Thanks to Dr. Eddward and Jonathan, we now have enough medical supplies and food to travel. Again, I ask if you would like to join us."

Edd stood up, "I can't leave. I'm still conducting my study on Subject-1, it may take a few days to a week to fully research my specimen."

"You are sure?"

"I am always sure."

May stood up, "I'm staying here too."

Joseph nodded, "Alright, who else is staying?"

"I am." Kevin had stood up, "I can't leave my friends behind, and now we've got enough firepower to stay safe."

Joseph nodded, "Alright, since they were your father's weapons, you should be the one to decide how to use them."

Kevin was relieved that this man had respect.

"I'll stay here too." Emily told him.

"It's your decision, I suppose." Joseph scratched the back of his head again.

"You say Canada?" Jerry asked.

"Yes."

"I got family in Canada, mind if I come with ya?"

"By all means, you're welcome to come along."

"Plank says that we should stay put." Jonny told him.

Joseph looked Jonny over quizzically, and shrugged, "Well, you two managed to make it alright this far."

Rolf didn't say anything, but when asked if he wanted to leave, he just shook his head.

In the end, only Joe, Jerry, Rebecca and her mother decided to go with Joseph to Canada. The others decided to stay in Peach Creek.

* * *

The next morning, Joseph and Kevin were going over the weapons. They all sat on a table.

"You can have two of the handguns, and some of the ammo." Kevin told him.

"It's alright, the only ones capable of using guns is me, my dad, and Jerry, and we already have a few guns. Do you have any gun training?"

"Yeah, my dad often took me to firing ranges, I'd say I'm pretty good."

"Can you teach the others?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've had experience leading people."

Joseph put the guns and ammo Kevin gave him into a bag, "Oh, there's something else."

Kevin watched as Joseph brought out a Colt Python and put it on the table.

"That's…" Kevin knew where Joseph got it.

"You can have it."

Kevin looked at the Colt Python in silence until he picked it up. It felt lighter than it used to be. Kevin smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

Joseph and his group left using Joe's car. Everyone else, aside from Rolf, watched as the car went down the street and out of sight.

Emily finally spoke up, "Do you think it was right to stay here?" she asked.

"Yes, we'll be fine here. We've got food, supplies, shelter, water, weapons…I say we just hold up here until the military comes." Edd told her.

"The military…do you really think they'll save us?" May asked.

"Plank says if they haven't fixed this by next week, we'll be on our own." said Jonny.

"Relax, I'm sure we'll be fine. I just hope the rest of the country isn't like this…" Kevin looked up, dark clouds were forming.

It might rain soon, but you could never predict summer rains.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
